You and I
by SrtParrilla
Summary: Robin morreu e desde então, Regina nunca mais foi a mesma. Emma, preocupada com a amiga por já terwm passado anos após o acontecido, resolveu ajudar com o propósito de impêdi-lo deste dwstino, voltando no tempo.
1. O Plano

Regina estava com uma certa luz em seus olhos e seus lábios esboçavam um sorriso, enquanto passava levemente a mão em suas bochechas.

Zelena, Snow, David, Emma e Henry estavam lá. Mas, e ele?

Essa pergunta veio em sua cabeça o que a fez mudar de comportamento. Snow percebeu em seu rosto uma certa preocupação.

\- Regina eu te conheço. Não se preocupe com ele, com certeza chegará a qualquer minuto!

Isso não basta para ela. O que será que havia acontecido? Ficou olhando para a porta, na esperança de que ele a abrisse.

2 ANOS ANTES

Snow e Zelena conversavam na cozinha, enquanto Regina observava Neal e Robin brincando no chão da sala. Um leve sorriso era expresso em seu rosto e o desejo de um dia ser mãe, surgia.

A paz foi quebrada quando Emma abriu a porta.

\- Regina! - dizia eufórica, enquanto procurava por uma morena de terninho pela casa.

\- Emma, aconteceu algo? - dizia com um Q de preocupação.

\- Não! Na verdade, sim. Mas aconteceu algo bom.

\- OK. Nos conte! Vou chamá-los...

\- Não!! O que quero falar, é com você.

\- Eu?

\- Sim. Sobre Robin!

\- Emma, não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso! Robin morreu.

\- Eu sei. Mas estive pensando: e se voltássemos no tempo?

\- Isso é uma péssima ideia! Voltar no tempo é muio perigoso. Altera muitas coisas no presente se houver uma única coisa modificação! E, para conseguir voltar no tempo, precisamos de um recém-nascido. E somos heróis, não vilões. Heróis não prejudicar os outros, pelo bem próprio.

\- Sim mas... Acho que sei como podemos voltar no tempo, sem prejudicar ninguém.

Regina ficou esperançosa e até esboçou um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Mas durou um segundo. Logo ficou pensativa novamente.

\- Será que conseguimos?

\- Tenho esperança.

-Falou como sua mãe - disse aos risos - Você sabe que eu não sou a Sra. Esperança. Até porque, não sou uma Charming!

Emma riu. Mas saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

\- Enjôos matinais... Justo no final da gravidez!

\- Pois é! - disse enquanto já mascava um chiclete - Achei que essa gravidez seria sem enjôos mas, depois que completei 8 meses...

Regina riu.

\- E como vai Gabriel?

\- Muito bem! A médica disse que está tudo certo e que o parto vai ser tranquilo!

\- Que bom! - disse meio triste.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada Emma - disse secando uma lágrima dos seus olhos.

\- Regina! Como não foi nada? Eu posso te ajudar!

\- Não Emma. Ninguém pode me ajudar... Estou assim porque nunca vou poder ser mãe! - desabafava e lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto.

\- Gina, podemos resolver isso com poção, talvez... - disse tentando acalmar a amiga - Pense em Robin. Vou te explicar minha ideia pra "Máquina do Tempo", vamos chamar assim!

QUASE 3 MESES DEPOIS

Após de bolada a ideia e algumas tentativas, Emma e Regina concluíram a "Máquina do Tempo".

No chão havia uma hexágono e no meio dele, havia uma flecha de Robin

Regina e Emma haviam se despedo de todos. Agora, só faltava jogar o feitiço pra "Máquina do Tempo" funcionar.

\- Pronta? - dizia Emma com os dois braços estendidos.

\- Pronta. - Regina dizia na mesma posição.

Das mãos das duas começou a sair o feitiço. Um furação começou a surgir no meio do hexágono e as duas pararam de jogar magia. Elas sorriram. Tinha dado certo.

Emma olhou para Regina e sorrindo, balançou a cabeça em um sinal de afirmação.

\- É parece que conseguimos Sra. Jones! - Regina sorriu.

\- Pulamos no 3... 1, 2, 3!

Ambas pularam no furacão e após alguns segundos, estavam em frente ao escritório de Regina.

\- Acho que não deu certo, Gina!

\- Deu sim! Veja você ali - disse apontando para "Emma" jogando um feitiço no escritório de Regina.


	2. Senti sua falta

Entre as árvores, a loira e a morena estavam escondidas planejando entrar por despercebida.

\- Tem uma entrada secreta no escritório! Eu e Robin a usamos quando fomos salvar a Robin - disse Regina.

\- Ótimo! E como vamos sair? - a loira disse entusiasmada.

\- Magia!! Usamos o teletransporte mágico, para irmos a "Máquina do Tempo".

\- OK

\- Pronta? - a loira assentiu com a cabeça - Ótimo! Porque eu também estou - sorriu.

As duas entraram pela passagem secreta e viram "Robin e Regina" com a pequena Robin. Então, as duas fizeram barulhos de passos.

\- Dessa forma, os dois fugiriam antes de Hades e Zelena entrarem! Após isso, quando eles realmente chegarem, matamos Hades com o Cristal do Olimpo! - tinha dito a loira quando, estavam planejando entrar.

Deu certo! "Robin a Regina" conseguiram fugir a tempo e logo, Hades e Zelena chegaram.

Elas esperaram um momento em que os dois estavam mais afastados e então, Emma pegou o Cristal do Olimpo e atirou em Hades. Ao ver a cena, Zelena ficou em choque.

Regina fez um sinal de "vamos" e, em um teletransporte mágico foram até a "Máquina do Tempo".

\- Mas... E Zelena? - disse a morena

\- Se você quer saber se ela ficará bem... Acho que sim. Afinal, para ela, Hades morreu a um tempo.

\- Verdade.

As duas estavam de frente a "Máquina do tempo". Jogaram um feitiço no meio do hexágono e pularam no furacão.

Quando saíram do furacão, foram direto ao Granny's. No presente ainda era lá pra 13h mas, no passado já havia passado quase duas horas para as duas. Elas estavam famintas.

Chegando ao Granny's, viram os Chaming, Hook e Robin comendo. Foram se aproximando, e todos as cumprimentaram. Acomodaram-se sem uma mesa, pediram a comida, comeram e conversaram com os amigos.

\- E então amor, como está indo o desenvolvimento do antidoto? - disse Hook para Emma.

A salvadora olhou para Regina como quem diz "e agora?".

\- Verdade Hook, que bom que disse isso! - Robin disse entusiasmado - Regina, como está indo o progresso? Quando poderemos planejar realmente, nosso filho? - Regina olhou para Emma, que entendeu o que o loiro dizia.

\- Eu e Regina estamos quase conseguindo! - disse a loira, olhando na direção de Regina, que sorriu - Com certeza, o antidoto estará pronto até o fim da semana...

Regina olhou para Emma, confusa e sem entender nada.

\- Hoje - Emma continuou - vamos passar a noite na cripta para resolver a parte que falta do quebra-cabeça.

\- De novo? - disse o loiro.

\- É verdade amor! - o moreno (Hook) disse - Gabie vai ficar mesmo, mais uma noite sem uma mãe?

Regina, que finalmente tinha entendido do que se tratava o antidoto, logo interferiu.

\- Não Killian, não será preciso! - disse rindo - Vamos fazer isso a tarde. Emma apenas se confundiu... - olhou para a loira que deu uma risada forçada.

\- Ah que bom! - disse Killian rindo

Todos riram e continuaram a come e conversar. Ao acabarem, pagaram a conta e Emma e Regina foram a cripta.

\- Emma é bom você ter tudo sobre controle! - disse nervosa.

\- Calma... Tenho sim! Afinal, eu já sei como fazer esse antidoto!

\- Como?

\- Bom, quando você disse que seu sonho era ser mãe mas que, por causa de um feitiço, não podia mais... Eu procurei várias receitas e, enfim, achei uma! Só precisam dos ingredientes! - Emma estava com o livro nas mãos, procuram a página - Aqui! - mostrou oa ingredientes necessários par Regina.

\- Hmm - estava lendo - Tenho tudo!

\- OK - disse entusiasmada - Agora é só fazer!

As duas terminaram o antidoto antes do fim da tarde. Após pronto, só faltava testá-lo.

\- Está pronta? - a loira disse, enquanto a morena estava com uma dose do feitiço na mão.

\- Sim - a morena bebeu até o último gole.

\- Como se sente?

\- Normal... Eu acho! - sentiu uma coisa dentro dela - Só que... Estou sentindo uma coisa dentro de mim.

\- Então deu certo! - Emma sorriu - Após hoje, você e Robin tentam! Após alguns dias, veremos se o resultado dará certo!

\- Tá! Err...Obrigada Emma, sério!

\- De nada! - sorriu.

Se despediram e cada uma foi a sua casa. Quando Regina abriu a porta de casa viu que um loiro de olhos azuis estava a sua espera.

\- Oi m'lady! - sorriu e foi caminhando em sua direção.

Regina sentia como que se uma coisa dentro dela, estivesse sido completada. Ficou feliz em saber que teria seu ladrão de volta e, que talvez até poderia formar uma família.

\- Oi ladrão! - disse enquanto pendurava o casaco.

Quando olhou para frente, viu um imenso oceano azul a fitando de um jeito, apaixonado. Como ela sentia falta deles. O loiro, deu um selinho na amada mas esse simples beijo, foi ficando mais intenso de modo, que os dois pararam fazendo amor no chão do escritório.


End file.
